


Just Bite Me

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M, Possible Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants to make Ueda his for eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://floppy-snoopi.livejournal.com/)**floppy_snoopi**. 

The new guest at the mansion was unlike any of the other guests before him.

Ryo felt it as soon as he walked in; this shudder through the whole mansion that he felt right in his bones, the whisper of something changing hanging in the air, almost tangible. The others noticed it too, casting confused glances at each other but shaking it off.

It seemed to affect Ryo the most.

The guest was staying in room 109. Subaru had said his name was Ueda Tatsuya. Ryo hadn't even seen the man yet, but his scent was infecting him, driving his senses wild. His nose burned with the scent, his teeth aching with the need to sink his teeth into _something._

They only had four or so guests today, and it would be all too easy to find Ueda's room.

But Murakami was staring at him pointedly, and Ryo knew he had to get back to work. To keep up this whole image of being human. The guests would be gone by midnight anyway.

He reported to Yokoyama, who sent him to the second floor to put the linen away. It was always quiet up there, since they usually gave guests the first floor, and Ryo felt it quite calming. Humans were always too loud for his sensitive ears; they would screech and yell and stomp their way through the halls, and it was always nice to get away from them.

But then there was that scent invading his brain, making him stop dead in the middle of the hall and close his eyes tightly. The smell was becoming richer, thicker, almost visible.

He was behind him.

Ryo turned before the man could say or do anything, taking him by surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked coldly, barely even looking at him.

The man - Ueda - jumped. "Oh. Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry," he said, but made no move to leave. "Who are you?" he asked instead.

"That's not important," Ryo said, moving to put away the rest of the linen. They kept it up here so the guests wouldn't stumble upon them. No need to have linen lying around downstairs. "You should leave."

Ueda was quiet. He wasn't gone, though, because that smell was still surrounding Ryo, making it difficult not to just tear into Ueda's skin, seeking that blood underneath. He wasn't allowed to. Not now. Not just yet. He was not to touch.

"What're you doing?" Ueda asked.

Ryo sighed. "Putting this away."

"Okay."

Ueda was rocking on the balls of his feet. Ryo could feel it. "What did you want?" It was getting harder and harder to control himself. His hands had started shaking.

"I was wandering, and found myself here," Ueda said, coming closer.

Don't come closer.

"You should go." Ryo's voice was deeper, huskier, throat dry with the sheer hunger he felt.

"Why?"

Because if you stay, I will eat you. "You're not meant to be here."

"Is it off-limits?"

Boy, was it ever. "Yes. Very much so."

"Why?"

"Why are you so curious?" Ryo asked, closing the door to the linen cupboard and turning to look at the man. It was really the first time he had truly looked at him.

He was gorgeous. Short black hair; big doe eyes; pretty face. And that skin, oh. Oh, that skin. Ryo could almost see the pulse beneath it, that lovely blood of his pumping around his body oh-so-sweetly.

"I always am," Ueda answered, the hint of a smile on his face. "Always get myself in trouble."

"It's dangerous up here," Ryo said, and suddenly Ueda was paying more attention.

"Oh? Do go on."

"I just meant that the floorboards are a little weak up here," Ryo went on to explain. "It's not safe."

Ueda cocked his head at him. "Hmm, but I like a little danger in my life." His eyes were suddenly darker, and he started to walk closer. "I bet you do too."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ryo said, finishing his work as fast as he could so he could get away from the human.

"I know who you are."

Ryo paused, turning to look at him again. "What?"

"I know who you are. I know _what_ you are," Ueda said, stepping forward.

"What do you think I am?"

Ueda ignored his question, getting ever closer. Ryo didn't move. "It's killing you, isn't it? It's killing you to not come over here and sink those teeth of yours into my neck. Oh, those _teeth_ ," Ueda almost whispered, his eyes flicking down to stare at Ryo's lips. "Want a taste?"

Oh fuck yes.

Ryo almost leapt at the human, but managed a step before reining himself in. Ueda raised his eyebrows. Not yet; he's not allowed to touch. At midnight. That was when he was allowed.

So Ryo tore his eyes away from Ueda, holding his breath. "I don't know what you're talking about," he repeated.

"You do," he heard Ueda say as Ryo walked away from him, "I'll wait."

 

>>><<<

 

It was midnight. Yasuda had come to collect him from his room, already wearing his dinner suit. Ryo shrugged into his own jacket before joining the other in the hallway, ready to go upstairs to dine.

That sweetness in the air was back. Ryo shook his head as if to clear it, but nothing happened. "Which one did you want?" Yasuda asked as they ascended the stairs. "I kind of want a taste of that redhead."

Ryo shrugged, even though his mind was full of a certain sweetness. "Haven't really seen any of them," he said vaguely, and Yasuda dropped the subject.

The meeting was brief; four guests between the seven of them living there in the mansion, and Ryo didn't say much. Murakami and Maruyama were arguing over the short female in room 115, whilst Subaru and Ohkura were to share the redhead with Yasuda.

Ryo was to have Ueda to himself.

He grinned, waiting for the others to go up to the guest rooms before he stood and made his way up there. His hands were shaking again, but he didn't try to repress the change, his teeth elongating and dripping with poison.

Fuck yes.

His teeth ached with need, his vision clouding over with lust. He needed that blood. Just the thought of it had him moaning, speeding up until he was outside the room. The smell of blood was in the air as the others had gotten to their prey before him; the smell was bland and lifeless. Ueda, however...

The man was waiting for him when he unlocked the door and let himself in. "Hello," he said, standing in front of the bed. "The others are gone?"

Ryo nodded, closing the door on the rotten smell and welcoming the delicious scent of Ueda. He inhaled deeply, his body shuddering as it took in the scent, and opened his eyes to see Ueda biting his lip.

"Will you have me now?" he asked, his voice deep. Ryo stared.

"Why do you want this so badly?" he murmured, slowly walking towards Ueda. Ueda wasn't scared, Ryo could tell. He wanted Ryo as much as Ryo wanted him, and there was something about that thought that had Ryo silently moaning.

"I don't. I want you."

Ueda took him by surprise - which was a feat in itself - by walking up to him and dragging him forward so they were face-to-face. "Now," was all he said, before he kissed him.

Ryo's senses were going wild; he was dying to bite into that lovely neck and taste Ueda, but... this was different. There was something inside that was saying yes, yes. And then he was kissing back, his skin on fire, his hands around Ueda's waist carefully. Carefully.

He was being _careful_ with his prey.

Ryo broke the kiss, staring at Ueda incredulously. "This isn't the way it's meant to go," he said, and Ueda laughed.

"Then tell me how it's meant to go."

Ryo sucked in a breath as Ueda's hands roamed over his body, leaving little trails like fire through his shirt. He was so warm, when Ryo was so cold.

"You're meant to be sleeping," Ryo started. "I'm supposed to come in here, sweep your hair away from your neck," at this point, Ryo brought a hand up to move Ueda's hair away, "and sink my teeth into you."

It seemed as though Ueda was breathless. "And then what?" he asked. Ryo noticed that he still hadn't moved his hand from Ueda's neck. He could feel his pulse.

"I'd drink you dry," he continued, voice tight as Ueda bit his lip again. "You'd taste so sweet, too."

"Mm," Ueda said, closing his eyes. "Would I?"

Ryo breathed in again, unconsciously moving closer to the warm body and touching his lips softly to Ueda's neck. "Yes," he whispered, that lovely flow of blood pulsing under his lips. So close. "Yes, you would."

This was all too intimate and a little terrifying, but Ueda was drawing him in with his very existence.

He kissed him again.

Ueda's mouth was warm, his tongue hot against his own. He could practically taste him through his kisses, and it was addictive, kissing him over and over and over again until his head was spinning with the sheer need to have Ueda.

Ueda was leading him to the bed, falling down onto it and pulling Ryo on top of him until his body covered Ueda's own. His normally ice-cold skin was hot against Ueda's, and it felt _good_. Ueda's hands were untucking his dress shirt and slipping under, and Ueda gasped as he felt the cool skin beneath his fingers.

"Are you alright?" _Of all the things to ask--_

"Yes," Ueda said, staring up at him, "It's different than I imagined."

"You've imagined this?" Ryo asked, kissing down his jaw and moaning at the pulse beating under his mouth.

"For _years_ ," he answered, throwing his head back and baring his throat gloriously. Ryo could feel Ueda's heartbeat quickening under his lips, exciting him to no end. "And you..."

Ryo paused. "Me?"

Ueda was panting and breathless beneath him. "You made me want you. Before, I just wanted you to bite me. But now-- now, I want you in every way possible," he said, leaning in to kiss Ryo, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him flush against himself. "Bite me, fuck me, I don't care-- just _do_ something."

Ryo's hands were all over him, that delicious heat from his skin making him lose his mind. Ueda was kissing him again, hands working on Ryo's jacket and flinging it to the floor gracelessly, but Ryo didn't care. Ryo removed Ueda's shirt and his own before Ueda had even realised, and the other laughed when Ryo smirked.

"Impressive," he commented, kissing Ryo's neck where there should have been a pulse. "But tell me, vampire. What's your name?"

"Ryo."

Ueda hummed appreciatively. "You know mine, of course?"

"Ueda."

"Call me Tatsuya."

Ryo liked that idea, pressing a kiss to Tatsuya's cheek. "Tatsuya."

"Oh-- _yes_ \--"

Tatsuya's pants were soon on the floor, Ryo's quickly following, and everything was so much better without clothes in the way. Every sensation was heightened, and Ryo closed his eyes, allowing the feelings to take over.

Tatsuya's arms were running up and down his back, his tongue licking into Ryo's mouth and flicking against his fangs cheekily. Ryo had to smile against his lips. He kind of loved the sweet desperation Tatsuya had for him.

He still wanted his teeth in that skin, though.

Tatsuya groaned as Ryo ghosted his teeth over his jaw. He really wanted this. So did Ryo. Tatsuya was laid out in front of him beautifully, red and panting, and Ryo had never wanted someone so much before.

Truth be told, he had only ever tried this with Yasuda before, but they didn't speak about that.

But Tatsuya was pushing him away, confusing him for a moment before Tatsuya gave him a long look and reached off the bed for his luggage. "What are you doing?" Ryo asked, watching curiously as he brought something out.

"Just watch."

And then Tatsuya was pouring lube onto his fingers and pressing them into himself, one at a time, and Ryo forgot how to breathe. Ueda was arching up off the bed, broken moans falling from his lips and Ryo found himself leaning over, kissing him again.

When Tatsuya was three fingers deep into himself, Ryo put a hand on Tatsuya's wrist to stop him. "Can I take over now?" he asked, smiling, and Tatsuya's eyes widened before he trailed a finger over Ryo's fangs.

"Oh, fuck yes."

Ryo crushed their lips together, moaning as Tatsuya pumped him once, twice, three times and coated his cock with lube. "You are so hot," he murmured, and Tatsuya chuckled. "In every sense of the word."

Ryo ran his hands down Tatsuya's chest as he pushed in, watching his reaction. He scrunched his face up in pain, and Ryo wanted nothing more than to kiss it away. So he did. "Move, Ryo," Tatsuya sighed, breath catching in his throat when Ryo did move.

Tatsuya's heat was engulfing him, and he gasped into Tatsuya's mouth, the warmth almost suffocating to his ice-cold body. "Tatsuya--"

Tatsuya moaned. "You're so cold; it feels weird," he laughed, before Ryo thrust in and he closed his eyes. " _Oh_ \-- but in the best way."

Tatsuya's fingers were threading through his hair, drawing him back into his mouth and biting down lightly onto his shoulder. Ryo cried out, loving the smirk that was on Tatsuya's face when he pulled away. "That was a nice reaction."

Ryo just thrust in faster, and Tatsuya moaned loudly and threw his head back. He wrapped a hand around him, pumping Tatsuya in time with his thrusts. He could feel Tatsuya's orgasm approaching, his heart beating fast against his chest, and thrust faster, his vision blurring.

He needed him.

"Tatsuya--" he managed to say, and the other opened his eyes.

"Do it," he hissed, stretching up to press his forehead against Ryo's own, "Ryo."

So Ryo did, a primal growl ripped from his throat as he bared his fangs and latched onto Tatsuya's throat as he came, barely registering Tatsuya's own orgasm as that blood finally made it's way onto his lips. He groaned in ecstacy as he drank; the blood was more delicious than he had imagined, better than anyone else he had ever had.

"Oh," Tatsuya whispered, and something snapped inside of Ryo, and he pulled away, staring at the teeth marks on Tatsuya's neck.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't finish it.

"What's going--"

Ryo was lapping at the wound; it was already closing up. He could see Tatsuya's veins start to fill with venom, pulsing weakly under his skin, and then Tatsuya was crying out, collapsing onto the bed and twitching a little as the venom spread through his body.

All Ryo could do was run his fingers through Tatsuya's hair as he convulsed, face twisted in pain. There was that overwhelming feeling again - he needed to stop the pain, but he knew he couldn't. "It'll be okay," he said, but Tatsuya glared. He couldn't speak because of the pain, and Ryo knew he was clenching his jaw as hard as he could. "It'll stop soon."

Minutes later, Tatsuya was calming down. The hand in Ryo's own was turning colder.

"What... what did you do to me?" Tatsuya asked, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Why do you feel warmer?"

"I turned you," Ryo said, and Tatsuya stared. "I couldn't kill you."

Tatsuya continued to stare. "Why not?"

"I'm not sure right now," Ryo said, tracing what used to be veins in Tatsuya's wrist with a finger, "But I think time will tell me why."

"So, I'm a vampire."

"...Yes."

"Well, what an unexpected turn of events," Tatsuya laughed, covering Ryo's hand with his own. "Hey. Are you falling for me, vampire?" he asked with a smile on his face.

Ryo took a while to answer. "...Maybe."

 

\--the end  



End file.
